Enemy of my Enemy
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. Pero cuando el enemigo de tu enemigo es Niklaus Mikaelson; un poderoso híbrido inmortal que intenta usurpar el trono sobrenatural de New Orleans o Leah Clearweater; una metamorfa con sed de venganza, las cosas no son muy fáciles. El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo pero, ¿quién es mi enemigo y quién es mi amigo? Klella & Lejah
1. Prólogo

.

**Declaimer:** _los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, L.J Smith y The CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Enemy of my Enemy**_

.

_ Prólogo_

.

.

.

―Adiós, Bella ―saluda la señora Newton―. Te esperamos mañana.

Bella sonríe débilmente antes de salir de la tienda y entrar a su camioneta. El camino a su casa es corto pero tedioso. Como de costumbre las gotas caen desde el cielo. No es que sea sorpresa; siempre llueve en Forks. Pero a veces ella piensa que no es mucho pedir por algo de luz solar. Deja escapar un leve bufido al pensar que hacía unos meses atrás ella habría dado todo para que no hubiera un solo rayo de luz clara en el cielo.

Cómo cambian las cosas.

El agujero en su pecho duele aunque ya no tanto como antes. A veces amenaza con resquebrajarse pero luego ella sólo respira profundo y piensa en que no vale la pena dejarse redoblar por un dolor inútil. Un dolor que aunque duele se encuentra vacío, también. Desde que él se fue ya nada es lo mismo pero todo aún parece igual. Es una contradicción constante que amenaza en dejarse caer sobre ella y aplastarla. Porque Isabella Swan _quiere_ que las cosas cambien; no es sano vivir de aquella manera. Los constantes miedos, las preocupaciones y las pesadillas no son vida.

Pero, al parecer, ella se encuentra atascada en aquel pueblo rodeado de lo sobrenatural, en aquella vida constantemente acechada por enemigos que no debería tener.

La vida es cruel y su destino parece estar burlándose de ella pero detiene el pensamiento justo allí porque no quiere entrar de nuevo en el debate interno sobre si el destino existe o no. Porque si no lo hace entonces Alice tiene razón y las decisiones de uno mismo marcan tu camino. Y aquel no es un pensamiento halagador cuando eres perseguida por una vampiresa sedienta de sangre que no te deja dormir por el miedo y la preocupación. ¿Ha sido ella misma quien se ha echado su propio calvario encima? No, no quiere pensar en ello. No quiere aceptarlo. Entonces sólo queda la otra opción; la que afirma que el destino sí existe. Pero tampoco puede aceptarlo porque eso significaría que quienquiera que lo maneje no está muy feliz con ella.

Pero cuando llega a su casa se ve obligada a aceptar la última opción. Porque parece que el destino no la quiere sino que escupe su desdén sobre ella.

El coche patrulla de Charlie se encuentra aparcado en frente de la casa como siempre pero la puerta de la entrada se encuentra abierta de par en par. Su corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho y las piernas comienzan a temblarle antes incluso de que baje de su camioneta.

―¿Papá? ―llama cuando entra a la casa. Se quita su chaqueta y la cuelga en el perchero―. ¿Charlie?

Camina torpemente a través de la sala pero se detiene abruptamente cuando lo huele.

Bella puede oler el nauseabundo olor a sal y óxido que tan conocido es para ella. Su estómago se retuerce y antes de sentir cómo las náuseas comienzan a formarse Bella cubre su nariz con una mano y se obliga a respirar por la boca y a seguir caminando.

Luego se detiene. Porque la visión que hay frente a ella le hace imposible moverse, sus músculos se relajan tanto debido al _shock_ que ya no es capaz de controlar su cuerpo y cae de rodillas, las manos sobre el suelo frío y las arcadas ya comenzaron a formarse en su garganta.

Sobre el suelo frío de la cocina se encuentra Charlie Swan, pálido y con los ojos abiertos y sin vida en un charco de su propia sangre roja y viscosa. Bella se acerca sin siquiera darse cuenta de sus acciones y puede ver que hay un tajo horizontal en su garganta causado por un arma filosa. Y sí, cuando mira al rededor puede ver la cuchilla de la cocina yacer a medio metro de él con la hoja cubierta de sangre. La misma cuchilla con la que Bella le cocinaba.

―Charlie.

Y sí, es estúpido. Pero ella tiene que asegurarse de que aquello es de verdad así que lo llama mientras sujeta su cabeza y la atrae hacia su falda sin importarle y sin oler la sangre. Acaricia su rostro y siente que su piel ya está mortalmente tibia. En unos minutos se enfriará del todo.

Él está muerto, se da cuenta ella cuando él no responde, cuando sus ojos sin vida siguen clavados en el vacío y su bigote no se mueve.

_Él está muerto._

Bella abraza el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y su visión se difumina de una manera que significa que se desmayará pronto. Pero no lo hace y en ese momento se da cuenta de que su visión es borrosa debido a las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

―Sabía que te dolería ―dice una voz engañosamente dulce a su espalda. Bella se petrifica y desde su lugar en el suelo puede ver las botas que se acercan a su lado. Levanta la mirada y el aire deja sus pulmones al ver el rostro perfecto rodeado de aquella melena salvaje y del color de las llamas.

―Victoria.

Ella sonríe ante su nombre, seguramente complacida debido al temor que tiñe la voz de la humana.

―Tanto tiempo, querida Bella ―mira más allá de la humana, hacia el hombre en sus brazos y niega con la cabeza mientras frunce los labios―. Has sido una niña muy mala, Bella. Y sabes lo que le suceden a las niñas malas así que no debe sorprenderte que esté muerto.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta Bella tontamente en un susurro.

El rostro de Victoria se contorsiona en rabia.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta―. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ―se arrodilla lentamente al lado de la humana, su figura poderosa en comparación con la otra. Levanta una mano y pasa el dorso de ésta por la mejilla de Bella para después quitarle el cabello de su rostro para observarla bien―. Porque no me ha gustado tanta persecución. Admito que era divertido al principio pero me aburro con facilidad, ¿sabes? Y ser perseguida por aquella manada de inútiles lobos me ha cansado ―suspira con fingido pesar―. Así que he decidido cortar por lo sano. Llámalo… justicia poética ―con un movimiento de su mano, Bella se siente volar hasta estrellarse con algo duro y caer al suelo.

La humana grita de dolor e intenta mover su mano para apretar su costado donde, está segura, sus costillas están rotas. Siente dos manos frías en su cabeza y Victoria la obliga a mirarle los ojos color borgoña. Tiene los labios retraídos sobre los blancos y perlados dientes filosos.

―Pensaba cortarte el cuello como lo hice con tu padre para dejarte agonizar mientras te ahogas en tu propia sangre e incluso torturarte tanto como dures pero estoy sedienta. Y haré esto de la manera tradicional ―echa la cabeza hacia atrás para luego morder el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello haciendo que Bella grite de dolor pero por más que intenta zafarse es inútil. Puede sentir cómo Victoria le drena la vida a grandes tragos y en el fondo se siente agradecida de que todo esté por terminar.

Pero cuando se oye otro gruñido en la distancia, Bella recuerda que al destino le gusta escupir sobre ella.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Victoria la suelta y Bella se siente caer nuevamente en el suelo. Intenta respirar pero su pecho duele y su corazón late débil. Pero aún así es capaz de oír los rugidos y los sonidos de destrucción.

_¿Qué está sucediendo?_

Intentó poner atención sin darle importancia a la quemazón en su hombro. Era alguno de los lobos. Tenía que serlo.

Dio un respingo cuando la quemazón aumento y luego –

_No._

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. No allí y no en ese momento.

―Bella ―la voz de Jacob suena desde arriba. Debía estar arrodillado sobre su cabeza―. Bells, tranquila. Todo estará bien.

Pero justo en ese momento, como para contradecirlo, Bella deja salir un grito estrangulado. Comienza a retorcerse mientras gime.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta otra voz. Bella reconoce que es Sam, quien también parecía estar inclinado sobre ella.

Otro grito desgarrador.

―La ha mordido ―murmura Jacob y Bella puede notar el disgusto y la pena en su voz. Sin dejar de retorcerse, Bella toma su brazo con la poca fuerza que tiene debido al dolor. Intenta enfocar su mirada a pesar de las manchas rojas que la nubla hasta que puede verle el rostro.

―Jake ―gime―. Tienes que…

Pero el dolor sigue subiendo hasta que ella puede imaginar cómo su cabeza explota pero como no lo hace tiene que volver a gritar de dolor.

―Bella ―murmura Jacob lastimeramente haciendo que ella vuelva a enfocarse en él.

―Tienes que…

―¿Qué, Bella? ―pregunta Jacob―. ¿Qué quieres? Haré lo que sea…

―Tienes que matarme ―logra decir ella y en ese momento todo parece detenerse excepto la quemazón y el dolor que recorre su cuerpo. Pero aquello no puede suceder de aquella manera. Así, no―. Ja-Jake…

―Lo siento ―dice él con lágrimas en los ojos―. No puedo hacerlo, Bells ―la abraza con suavidad, sin importar que ella esté retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

Y así la transformación continua pero tampoco parece tener fin.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Nuevo X-over. Para ser sincera, ya me sentía algo rara al escribir fanfics de un solo fandom. Muchas de mis lectoras me han pedido un Klella (Klaus/Bella) así que decidí darle una chance. Así que aquí les traigo __**Enemy of my Enemy**__. Como verán, no habrá personajes de The Vampire Diaries más que lo necesario. Nuestro escenario empieza en la mitad de Luna Nueva y seguirá en New Orleans dónde se encuentran mis amados Originales. Con toda honestidad creo que The Vampire Diaries ya ha perdido su encanto. Lo único que mantiene al show con vida es Katherine Pierce y aún así…_

_¡Denle una oportunidad a __**Enemy of my Enemy**__ y prometo no decepcionarlas!_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Vendetta

.

**Declaimer:** _los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, L.J Smith y The CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**_Enemy of my Enemy_**

.

_Vendetta_

.

.

.

―Se ha escapado.

―No esperaba otra cosa.

Bella cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se inclina sobre el árbol para observar el cielo.

La luna es preciosa, redonda y brillante alumbra todo a su alrededor. El contraste que hace con el cielo azul oscuro podría quitarle el aliento. Si tuviera uno.

―La atraparemos, Bells ―promete Jacob.

Se encuentran sentados en el bosque, donde siempre se reúnen. Ahora el bosque es el único hogar de Bella; no pertenece al pueblo donde todos los humanos creen que el jefe de policía Swan y su única hija fueron asesinados, ni tampoco a la reserva Quileute. Si diera un paso allí, la manada se la comería viva. Por eso se siempre se encuentran en la línea del tratado que los Cullen alguna vez hicieron con los antepasados de los indios. Bella de su lado y Jacob del suyo.

Luego de despertar en su nueva vida, Bella se vio rodeada de lobos del tamaño de caballos. Desorientada y confundida, escuchó a medias mientras los demás le explicaban lo que sucedía. No hizo caso a los comentarios groseros e intentó no hacer movimientos bruscos. Sam le advirtió que si asesinaba o mordía a un solo humano, él daría la orden para que la asesinaran. Así que luego de sisearle en el rostro, ella desapareció enterrándose en el bosque para hacer o buscar algo, no lo sabía muy bien. Sólo sabía que le ardía la garganta y que el pensamiento del agua no parecía atractivo.

Bebió del primer ciervo que se le cruzó en el camino y luego la mente se le aclaró un poco, trayendo consigo recuerdos de los Cullen y de Victoria. De Charlie. Sollozó sin lágrimas y se arrepintió de alguna vez haber sentido algo por Edward Cullen. Luego se puso de pie, se arrancó pedazos de ropas aún manchadas de sangre y regresó, intentando no distraerse con los colores que su nueva visión capturaba o los sonidos tan lejanos que su sentido del oído captaba.

La manada se había dispersado pero Jacob aún seguía allí.

Jacob siempre está allí, piensa Bella con gratitud. Él siempre está allí cuando tiene un momento de respiro aunque a veces llegue al punto de que ella tiene que echarlo para que duerma algo de lo que se merece. Él siempre está allí, prometiéndole que su manada y él atraparán a Victoria. Una promesa ferviente.

Pero Bella Swan ya no cree en promesas. Ya ha estado allí, ya ha escuchado las palabras y ha creído y aún así se encuentra sin amor, sin padre y fría e inhumana.

Por eso sólo arquea hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios y murmura:

―Lo sé.

Luego de unos minutos, Bella despide a Jacob. Puede ver la oscura piel de abajo de sus ojos y sabe lo cansado que se encuentra. La manada también está cansada de Victoria y sus juegos. Luego de haber convertido a Bella, todos pensaban que jamás volverían a verla. Pero la vampiresa los probó una vez más desacertados y continuó con su juego. Su plan no era convertir a Bella sino acabar con ella así que ésta sólo puede pensar en lo que Victoria quiere: terminar lo que comenzó. Los lobos siguen intentando cazarla y Bella fue ordenada por Jacob para que no se metiera entre ellos y la vampiresa ya que sería una distracción.

Bella se levanta y comienza a caminar sin darle importancia a la velocidad que pone en sus pasos. Está cansada; metafóricamente, claro, porque ella no puede cansarse. Es imposible. Lo ha intentado pero su nuevo status es… poderoso. No puede sentir cansancio, ni hambre, ni dolor y mucho menos sueño. No necesita respirar, no necesita moverse; podría pasar el día sentada sobre una roca con las piernas cruzadas y aún así no sentir absolutamente nada.

Y aún así sigue siendo Bella Swan; una _Fría_ que necesita protección de una manada de lobos. Y ella no puede dejar de pensar en que algún día los Quileute se arrepentirán de haberla ayudado.

Porque al destino le gusta escupir sobre ella.

.

.

Al día siguiente sus temores se cumplen.

Es media mañana cuando escucha los desgarradores aullidos.

Bella se siente inquieta cuando Jacob no va a verla al pasar las horas. Camina hasta la frontera y espera allí segundos, minutos y horas. Cuando piensa que ya no vendrá decide volver a su lugar pero en ese momento ve asomarse una forma canina caminando hacia ella. Bella se adelanta un paso y luego se detiene.

Porque aquel lobo es gris y pequeño en comparación con el pelaje chocolate y la altura formidable de Jacob. Transcurren unos minutos en los que espera impaciente y con los dientes apretados a que el lobo se acerque.

―¿Dónde está Jacob? ―pregunta cuando el lobo parece no tener intenciones de transformarse a su forma humana. Sin hacer nada, el lobo se dirige hacia atrás de los frondosos arbustos. Bella puede sentir en el momento que sucede la transformación porque el aire se altera ligeramente durante unos segundos.

El lobo-ahora-humano sale de entre los arbustos y Bella se siente algo sorprendida porque la figura sea femenina. Y luego algo hace _clic_ en su cabeza.

Aquella es Leah Clearwater, la primera mujer lobo de la historia de La Push. Jacob ya le había contado a Bella su historia y la sorpresa que su transformación había supuesto en la manada. Al morir su padre Harry, quien había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie, Leah y su hermano Seth habían tomado tan mal la noticia que los dos adolescentes habían explotado y segundos después se habían encontrado en cuatro patas. De Seth había sido entendible aunque no muy esperado ya que el muchacho sólo tenía catorce años. Pero Leah había sido toda una sorpresa. Se suponía que sólo hombres tenía la habilidad de transformarse y luego Leah va y se transforma y termina con la seguridad de muchos.

Luego de ella no se supo de ninguna otra mujer que tuviera la habilidad de cambiar.

Pero eso no viene al caso, se dice Bella mientras corre el pensamiento y la historia de Leah a un rincón de su mente. La conversión a vampiresa le había dado muchas habilidades a Bella pero también la había hecho muy dispersa, o que significaba que su pensamiento podía tomar cualquier rumbo si no lo controlaba.

―¿Dónde está Jacob? ―pregunta entonces de nuevo.

La expresión de Leah es dura y su mirada firme pero eso no le dice nada a Bella. Y ella necesita una respuesta.

―Vete.

Bella parpadea aunque su visión sea tan perfecta como siempre.

―¿Qué?

―Quiero que te vayas, sanguijuela ―escupe Leah―. Vete lejos de nosotros, de Forks, y llévate a la pelirroja contigo.

Victoria. Algo sucede con Victoria.

Algo _sucedió_ con Victoria.

―¿Dónde está Jacob? ―pregunta de nuevo sin hacer caso de lo que Leah pide―. ¿Se ha ido a patrullar con los demás?

Leah ríe. Un sonido brusco, forzado y estremecido todo a la vez.

―Jacob no volverá, chupasangre. La otra sanguijuela lo asesinó junto a otros habitantes de nuestra tribu. Así que te sugiero que te vayas porque a medianoche volveré y si sigues aquí te cortaré en pedazos para alimentar la fogata funeraria de Jacob ―luego se da media vuelta y se aleja.

.

.

.

Es de noche. Y Jacob está muerto.

Aquellas son las únicas dos cosas que su mente espaciosa y clara parece ser capaz de pensar.

Victoria asesinó a Jacob. Victoria asesinó a Charlie. Victoria la convirtió en un ser inhumano.

Victoria.

Jacob.

Victoria.

Charlie.

Victoria.

Victoria.

Victoria.

Bella está segura que casi es medianoche y que la promesa de Leah Clearwater es verdadera. Ella la matará si la ve allí para cuando ella llegue. Quizás aparezca con toda la manada. Quizás aparezca sola. Pero el dolor y el odio en la voz de la muchacha eran verdaderos.

Jacob estaba muerto. Muerto por nada. Al igual que Charlie. Muertos por un estúpido romance adolescente. Muertos por una estúpida _vendetta_ que parecía no tener fin.

El frío que parecía envolverla sólo por fuera se mete en su interior.

Se levanta cuando oye los pasos detrás de ella.

―Creo que te dije que te mataría si te encontraba aquí ―dice en voz alta Leah.

Bella continúa caminando sin mirar atrás.

―Te estoy hablando, sanguijuela.

Bella se detiene y se da media vuelta. Sus ojos son de un amarillo color miel.

―No pienso morir esta noche, Leah ―contesta sin levantar la voz, sabedora de que la licántropo puede escucharla. Vuelve su mirada hacia el frente donde a pesar de que la noche cubre los árboles, ella puede ver tan bien como si fuera de día―. Esta vez será Victoria la que morirá primero.

Y se aleja de allí a toda velocidad porque está cansada de ser siempre la pobre muchacha indefensa y ahora su espíritu busca venganza.

Cuando entra al pueblo de Forks, su muerto corazón se retuerce en su pecho. Hace mucho que no ve las húmedas calles y en mitad de la noche se encuentran solitarias, también. Mientras camina a salvo del sol a aquellas horas puede ver su reflejo en un charco de agua que jamás parece secarse. Ahora es increíblemente hermosa; perfección desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Y aunque sus ropas se encuentren raídas y húmedas no hacen nada para difuminar su nueva hermosura.

Se encuentra dubitativa por unos momentos porque quiere cambiarse de ropas pero no quiere ir a la casa Swan, la cual ya ha sido declarada propiedad del Estado siendo que Charlie Swan y su única heredera están muertos o presumiblemente muerta. No encontraron el cuerpo de Bella pero sí su sangre regada por la casa junto a la de su padre y presumieron que la habían secuestrado. Al pasar los meses y no haber descubierto el paradero de la muchacha, la declararon muerta.

Y ahora Bella Swan se encuentra sin casa, sin familia y a la carrera con otra _Fría_. Pero ya es tiempo de terminar con todo ello. Y por eso se va de aquel pueblo olvidado de Dios para, quizás, no volver nunca más.

La llovizna casi no la toca mientras corre a toda velocidad por la carretera. Tiene su mente puesta en _Port Angels_. Allí puede tomar ropas prestadas y hasta un auto para trasportarse de día sin tener que preocuparse de que la vean. Diez minutos después llega a la ciudad que tenía en mente. Camina por las calles y agacha la cabeza cuando pasa frente a una esquina que se encuentra ocupada por seis hombres. Están borrachos, puede oler el alcohol en el aire y luego deja de respirar cuando el olor de sus esencias amenaza con atacar sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo, se sorprende de que dos de ellos tengan la capacidad de sostenerse de pie. Encuentra la tienda más cercana de ropa. _Cindy's_ se lee en el frente con letras grandes, rojas y curvadas; el único problema es que está a mitad de calle y los faroles que se levantan desde la acera dan una muy buena iluminación. No hay nadie en las calles a parte de ella pero no puede saber a ciencia cierta si hay alguien vigilando. Así que sigue caminando y llega hasta el callejón que hay en la parte de atrás.

Tiene al menos cinco metros de altura, decide Bella mientras observa la pared de ladrillo. Pero la única otra solución es robarle las ropas a alguna humana que pase por la calle a aquellas horas estrafalarias de la noche en un día de semana. Lo que es algo poco probable y también arriesgado para su poco auto-control sobre la sed. Ha llegado hasta aquí sin si quiera probar una gota de sangre humana en el proceso y no piensa arruinar el casi normal y aceptable color de sus actuales ojos.

Así que, luego de mirar hacia la boca del callejón y comprobar que no hay nadie, se acerca hacia la construcción de ladrillos y cemento e intenta escalarla. Sorprendentemente, se le da muy bien. Sus manos y pies parecen tener conciencia propia mientras buscan con eficiencia los huecos entre los ladrillos que la ayudan a subir hasta el techo. El tramo no le lleva ni siquiera dos segundos de su tiempo. Camina con rapidez hacia _Cindy's_ y busca la primera abertura por la que puede pasar. Encuentra el tragaluz de lo que parece ser el baño y eso tendrá que servir. Toma el panel entre sus dedos y con la más mínima presión el metal se dobla como la goma entre sus manos. Lo arranca y se mete por el pequeño agujero. No tiene idea si podrá salir por allí mismo cuando tenga que irse pero un problema a la vez. Una vez en el baño deja el metal estropeado sobre el lavamanos antes de salir al pasillo y seguirlo. Se detiene junto al escritorio cuando ve las cuatro cámaras que vigilan el interior del negocio. Con un suspiro de irritación prácticamente vuela y al segundo siguiente las cámaras apuntan hacia el techo.

Jamás le gustaron las compras. Ni cuando lo hacía sola y mucho menos cuando lo hacía con Alice. Pero su físico ya ha dejado de ser el de una humana débil y figura que si quiere causar una buena impresión a donde quiera que vaya también debe vestirse para impresionar.

Así que pasa de largo la sección de los cómodos pantalones de chándal y camisas planas. Toma diferentes _leggings_, camisas de colores fuertes y chaquetas. Diferentes tipos de zapatillas y zapatos se les unen y, sorprendentemente hasta para ella, algunos con tacón. Faldas, botas, abrigos ―no siente frío ni calor pero hay que pretender por la sanidad de los humanos― e incluso vestidos a rayas o cuadros.

Cuando se siente satisfecha y ataviada en una camisa púrpura, un par de jeans negros, botas militares negras y femeninas y chaqueta de jean, deposita sus nuevos guardarropas en bolsas y sale rápidamente por dónde entró.

Sacudiéndose de encima el sentimiento de culpabilidad por aquella pequeña excursión a _Cindy's_ pone su nuevo objetivo en mira: un auto. Necesita seguir moviéndose aún cuando el sol esté en lo alto y saludando a todo el resto de los habitantes de occidente. Encuentra un Ford de color beige estacionado frente a lo que parece ser un club de _striptease_. Se encoge de hombros y luego de hacer lo que recuerda en las pocas películas de acción que vio, el motor del auto se enciende satisfactoriamente.

Luego de que sus paquetes se encuentren adentro y de que ella se adueñe del asiento del conductor y cierre la puerta, las llantas rechinan sobre el asfalto y el auto sale a toda velocidad hacia adelante.

Destino siguiente: _Seattle_.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _segundo capítulo. Agradezco a todas aquellas personitas que me dieron su luz verde para seguir con Enemy of my Enemy. Lo aprecio de todo corazón._

_Pronto veremos más de Leah y de los Originales en New Orleans…_

**Muchas gracias a:** LaChicaMalaDeBradford, _chovitap_, Mary y _berta Salvatore_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


	3. Hell in Seattle

**.**

**Declaimer:** _los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, L.J Smith y The CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

**_Enemy of my Enemy_**

.

_Hell in Seattle_

.

.

.

A Leah jamás le gustaron los funerales. No, borra eso. Aquello es algo estúpido de decir: ¿a quién le gustan los funerales, de todas maneras? Significa que alguien ha muerto y si tú estás en él, significa que el que ha muerto es alguien cercano a ti.

Tenemos todo bajo control, dijo Sam.

La pelirroja es difícil de atrapar pero somos muchos, dijo Sam.

La atraparemos, prometió Sam.

Y aun así la sanguijuela fue capaz de infiltrarse entre las barreras de protección de _La Push_ y matar a varios miembros de diferentes familias.

No hay sorpresa en ello, piensa Leah mientras observa cómo el humo de las piras funerarias se levanta y vuela hacia los cielos encapotados de la Península de Olympic.

Sam jamás fue bueno en mantener ninguna de sus promesas.

Leah se da vuelta y camina entre el gentío reunido que pide por las almas de los muertos. No le ve caso y no es irrespetuosa pero los muertos, muertos ya están. Mientras se retira puede ver a Billy Black en su silla de ruedas entre el grupo de personas que ha perdido a algún familiar. Sam se encuentra a su lado. Leah se pregunta si será Sam quien empuje su silla de ruedas de ahora en más. Antes lo hacía Jacob. Y ahora Jacob no existe más. Es una pila de huesos calcinados.

En ese momento, Sam levanta la mirada como si sintiera el peso de la de ella y se vuelve.

Sus ojos encuentran los de ella en la distancia.

Él se encuentra igual de hermoso que siempre. Quizás aún más. Su cabello corto y los ángulos de su rostro resaltan la oscuridad de sus ojos. Cuando aún estaban juntos, cuando toda aquella locura de la licantropía aún no existía, Leah solía recostarse a su lado y sostener su mirada por largos ratos. Jamás creía cansarse.

Es capar de hacer eso en ese mismo momento… pero luego Emily toma la mano de Sam y Leah vuelve el rostro. Sólo puede agradecer que en aquel momento ninguno de los dos esté en forma de lobo con aquella maldita mente colectiva que todos comparten. Luego rechina los dientes porque sabe bien que humana o loba, Sam puede leer la expresión de su rostro. De hecho, todos en la reserva o en la manada pueden leer la expresión de su rostro. Incluso ella misma sabe lo que hay allí: anhelo. Un anhelo ferviente y devastador por lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Y eso la hace odiar a Sam, odiar a Emily y más que nada, odiarse a ella misma. Porque luego de tanto tiempo no puede dejar de amarlo.

Pero, ¿por qué debe sufrir ella de aquella manera? ¿es que acaso ella ha hecho algo tan malo que la castigan por ello? No parecía justo.

Odia su vida. Odia ser una licántropa. Odia ser la única licántropa de la historia. Odia y ama a Sam. Odia a Emily. Se odia a ella misma. Odia no ser capaz de escapar de todo aquello…

Y su pensamiento se detiene allí mismo. En ese momento lo último que quiere es detener su naturaleza. La loba en ella pide a aullidos justicia por los suyos. Por Jacob. Leah está consciente de que en el último año no ha sido una buena compañía. Sabe que antes era otra persona; una más compañera y divertida. Pero es difícil no cambiar. Todos cambian. Para bien o para mal.

Llega a la casa y decide bañarse para luego comer algo. En el refrigerador hay carne fría que su madre ha hecho. Sin Harry Clearwater la comida abunda en la casa.

Bueno, tal vez esa no es la mejor expresión. Porque la comida siempre parece escasear con dos lobos adolescentes. Pero sí se siente su vacío.

La puerta se abre y puede escuchar a su madre entrar. Hay dos personas más.

―Todo esto es tan feo ―la voz apenada de Emily llena la habitación. Leah se tensa.

―Sí, lo sé ―responde Sue. En su voz se nota la tristeza que lleva adentro―. Todas esas personas no merecían aquel destino. ¿Leah, cariño? ¿estás ahí?

Leah suspira y se levanta de su asiento, dejando la carne sobre el plato.

―¿Qué sucede? ―pregunta mientras se acerca a los demás.

Sam y Emily se encuentran sentados y tomados de la mano.

―¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Seth? ―pregunta Sue.

Leah no lo sabe y se da cuenta de su error. Seth idolatraba a Jacob Black; era su héroe. Era leal a él sin importarle que Sam era el Alfa de la manada.

―Iré a buscarlo ―anuncia. Cualquier cosa con tal de salir de aquella habitación.

Está cruzando la puerta cuando escucha a Sam llamarla:

―Leah.

Leah se da media vuelta para enfrentarlos. Enarca una ceja.

―La destruiremos ―dice él con solemnidad―. Lo prometo.

Una sonrisa fría se apodera de los labios de Leah.

―Es divertido ―comenta desapasionadamente―. Me has hecho muchas promesas… y las has roto a todas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escucharé ahora? ―y con eso se vuelve y sale de la casa, sin importarle las expresiones de su madre ni de Emily. Mucho menos la de Sam.

No le lleva mucho encontrar a Seth. Su hermano se encuentra en el improvisado taller de Jacob, de pie frente al auto que Jacob había estado refaccionando.

―Mamá está buscándote, Seth.

―¿Qué crees que harán con él? ―pregunta, señalando al auto.

Leah suspira.

―No lo sé. Y tampoco es como que tú sepas algo sobre mecánica.

Hay un momento de silencio antes de que su hermano responda:

―Él estaba enseñándome. La tarde anterior habíamos desarmado el motor.

Leah siente el nudo que se le forma en la garganta. La mayoría de las veces no se permite llorar; es un sigo de debilidad y siendo la única loba en una manada de lobos, no es un lujo que pueda permitirse. Pero ver a Seth de aquella manera, con el rostro caído y los ojos tristes es demasiado. Leah puede enfrentar y tolerar cualquier cosa pero no ver a su único hermano pequeño triste. Eso es mucho más de lo que ella puede soportar.

Así que suspira y se acerca a él mientras pasa un brazo por sus hombros y acaricia su cabello suave y fino.

―Quizás Billy te lo de cuando todo se calme ―comenta.

Seth asiente con la cabeza pero no luce esperanzado.

―Sam dice que la atraparemos.

―Sam dice muchas cosas.

―Pero él es el Alfa.

Leah no puede decir nada al respecto. Opta por sacudir a cabeza.

―Vamos a la casa a comer algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

―Siempre tengo hambre, Leah ―roda los ojos Seth.

Leah ríe y golpea con suavidad su cabeza.

―Vamos.

Caminan por la playa, ambos tratando de no conjurar las imágenes de los cuerpos que hace unos días yacían sin vida sobre la arena. El color rojo por todos lados.

―¿Leah?

―¿Sí?

―¿Crees que la chupasangre vuelva a poder entrar a La Push?

Leah se detiene y mira a su hermano. Seth es tan joven y alegre que es casi antinatural ver su rostro sombrío. Seth es lo último que Leah tiene. Su madre es su madre y Leah la ama pero ella nunca fue muy comprensiva con ella.

Pero Seth es su vida y Leah es capaz de cualquier cosa por él.

―No lo hará, Seth. Lo prometo.

Y a diferencia de Sam, las promesas de Leah tienen valor. Porque ella prefiere morir antes que romperla.

Por eso esa noche cuando todos duermen apaciblemente debido al cansancio de los días anteriores, Leah besa la frente de su hermano que en el sueño sonríe dulcemente y sale de su casa, se mete en el bosque y comienza a correr.

Es consciente de que sería todo mucho más rápido si pudiera ir a cuatro patas pero sabe que Sam y algunos de los demás montan guardias, alertas debido a los recientes acontecimientos. Y si cambia… bueno, su plan desaparecerá con una simple orden de Sam. Sigue el rastro de Bella Swan y no le sorprende cuando se encuentra corriendo por la carretera principal de Forks. Si necesita cambiar en las próximas horas, espera que sea ya lo suficientemente lejos como para que dar marcha atrás no sea algo fácil.

El rastro la lleva a Port Angels y ya está amaneciendo cuando llega al último lugar donde la esencia repulsivamente dulzona de Swan termina. Y es en frente de un club nocturno de _streaptease_. Por alguna fuerte razón, Leah no cree que la _Fría_ se haya quedado allí para disfrutar del espectáculo.

Pero en frente del lugar, en la misma acera hay un hombre calvo y de mediana edad discutiendo con un policía.

Leah se acerca y escucha:

―… mi auto!

―Lo siento, señor Stevenson ―responde el policía―, pero tiene que ir al desarmadero de _Seattle_ si quiere recuperar su vehículo. Lo hallaron abandonado en la esquina de _Quackenbos Street_, 6224.

El civil suspira con irritación.

―¿Cómo quiere que llegue hasta _Seattle_ sin mi auto?

―Como todo ciudadano ―responde el policía mientras corta de un portapapeles una hoja color verde agua y se la entrega―. Viajando.

―Soy un ciudadano modelo ―protesta con vehemencia el hombre mientras toma el papel no de una manera muy gentil―. Pago mis impuestos, trabajo duro y soy una persona decente.

El policía mira hacia el club nudista y luego hacia el hombre. Lanza una corta carcajada y sacude la cabeza

―Desaparezca de mi vista, señor. Se lo recomiendo. Porque si no voy a arrestarlo por mentir a un oficial de policía.

Leah se aleja del civil y el uniformado, muy a su pesar divertida por la situación. Pero ya tiene lo que necesita.

_Quackenbos Street, 6224._

Es hora de la caza.

Después de todo… si no puedes contra ellos, únete.

.

**~oOo~**

.

_Seattle_ es un hervidero de vida de noche. Pero no exactamente de humanos.

Bella puede verlos desde la distancia en la azotea del edificio. No respira porque no puede permitirse el lujo.

Un vampiro de ojos color borgoña y cabello rubio y rizado toma el auto por la parte trasera y lo estampa contra la pared de uno de los negocios. Se puede oír los gritos desesperados de el conductor hasta que otro vampiro, uno sólo un poco más bajo que el anterior y de cabello castaño, atraviesa el vidrio de la puerta con el brazo y luego el humano sale volando hacia el exterior por el mismo lugar.

Es un hombre de mediana edad con poco cabello en la cabeza. Aunque eso es lo último que los vampiros notan porque su rostro y cuello se encuentran manchados de sangre, seguramente por la herida de los cortes de los vidrios.

Ambos vampiros se abalanzan hacia su presa entre gruñidos que ahogan el sonido del humano. Pronto empieza el forcejeo debido a la sed y a la reticencia por compartir la sangre. Es tanta la fuerza y la volatilidad de la situación que el hombre termina partido por la mitad. Bella cierra los ojos y se aleja del lugar, a pesar de que tiene tentación ante la sangre, también es consciente de la repulsión que siente debido a la salvajez de la situación. Camina hacia el otro lado de la azotea y se impulsa sobre sus pies para saltar hacia el siguiente edificio. Aterriza con suavidad sobre sus pies.

Es extraño porque a pesar de que jamás había tenido tanto poder o agilidad, Bella siente todo aquello como si hubiera nacido de aquella manera. Con aquella extraordinaria fuerza y agilidad. Quizás ayuda el hecho de que luego de despertar en aquella nueva vida, Bella no recuerde mucho de su vida humana. Sí, recuerda a sus padres, a los Cullen y a los compañeros de Instituto pero las imágenes de sus recuerdos son muy difusas y distantes. Algo que es de esperar siendo que vivió todo aquello con ojos débiles y humanos.

Se pregunta cómo vería el rostro de Edward en esos momentos. ¿Sería aún más hermoso de lo que era antes o encontraría alguna línea de imperfección que jamás encontró como humana?

No, aquello tiene que detenerse. Porque ella jamás volverá a ver a Edward.

Sigue su camino por encima de las azoteas y tejados rápidamente y sin sonido alguno.

Al llegar a _Seattle_ hace unos días atrás, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse del auto prestado. Si todo iba bien, el dueño lo recuperaría. Y si no… bueno, mala suerte. Luego encontró un edificio que parecía abandonado debido al olor y a la mugre en donde instalarse. No era que necesitase dormir ni que pudiera pescar alguna infección así que el lugar no estaba nada mal. Parecía una vieja fábrica y nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo.

Por eso le sorprende cuando el aroma que le asalta las fosas nasales al llegar al lugar. Arruga la nariz ante el aroma a perro mojado y se da vuelta para alzar su mano y cerrarla sobre el cuello del intruso.

Luego sus ojos se abren como platos.

―Suéltame, sanguijuela ―demanda Leah Clearwater mientras intenta deshacerse de su agarre. Bella la suelta y la fulmina con la mirada.

―¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Leah le devuelve una mirada igual de fulminante pero resiste la urgencia de frotarse la piel de su garganta. Sería darle demasiado crédito.

―Intentarás acabar con Victoria ―se encogió de hombros―. Quiero entrar.

.

**~oOo~**

.

Días pasan hasta que ambas dan con los sujetos que necesitan.

La muchacha tiene el cabello corto y lacio y los ojos rojos como borgoña. El muchacho es alto con cabello denso, rizado y oscuro. Sus ojos son grandes y del mismo color que los de la chica sólo que un tono menos intenso.

―Mira lo que tenemos aquí ―murmura Leah con los brazos cruzados. Los dos _Fríos_ se ponen en guardia a pesar de que ni Bella ni Leah parecen querer atacarlos.

Ambas muchachas se encuentran de pie frente a ellos. Leah con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Bella los tiene detrás de la espalda en una postura engañosamente desenfadada.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―pregunta el muchacho con tono calmado pero la advertencia y la curiosidad batallan en sus ojos.

―Soy Marie ―se presenta Bella, usando su segundo nombre. No está a salvo con el nombre de Bella Swan. Hace un gesto hacia la otra morena―. Ella es mi amiga Lee. Cruzábamos por aquí y nos pareció raro tanto barullo, ¿no lo creen? ―pregunta mientras camina hacia la linde del edificio, observando hacia abajo―. Sus amigos tienen muy poco auto-control.

―No son nuestros amigos ―habla por primera vez la muchacha. Su tono es molesto aunque entrelazado con miedo.

―Mis disculpas. Como estaban con ellos, asumimos…

―Sí, bueno ―comenta el muchacho con voz incierta―, tenemos que alimentarnos.

Leah hace un sonido de asco en su garganta y se aleja un poco, agradeciendo de que están al aire libre.

―Me llamo Diego ―se presenta el muchacho―. Ella es Bree.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** _Sé que va algo lenta la cosa pero quiero tomarme mi tiempo. Pronto llegarán a New Orleans y si mis cálculos no me fallan, lo harán en el quinto capítulo. Quería mostrarles un poco del lado de la historia de Leah. Ser ella no es algo fácil o divertido, me di cuenta cuando leí amanecer hace ya unos años. Es un personaje muy interesante y difícil._

_¿Les gustan las nuevas adhesiones de la historia? Personalmente, siempre me gustó La segunda vida de Bree Tanner. Es un libro que muestra la cruda realidad del mundo de los vampiros de Crepúsculo, no la parte vegetariana y cursi. También me gustan sus personajes; Bree es toda una neófita mostrándonos su nuevo mundo y Diego, bueno, basta decir que odié a Riley y Victoria aún más luego de lo que le hicieron._

_Seguramente estos dos acompañarán a nuestras heroínas en algunos momentos de la historia. Al menos, eso espero._

**Muchas gracias a:** Alexa Petrova, _BeaGiil_, Katherine T Morgenstern Pierce, _chovitap_ y berta Salvatore **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior. De verdad aprecio el apoyo que están brindándome.**

_**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**_

_**XOXO**_


	4. And the Hunter is hunted

.

**Declaimer:** _los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, L.J Smith y The CW. Sólo la trama es mía._

.

.

_**Enemy of my Enemy**_

.

_And the Hunter is hunted_

.

.

.

―No confío en ella ―murmura Bree.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunta Diego.

―Es demasiado… comedida.

Ambos están en el centro comercial. Ella necesita libros y él música por segunda vez. Una de las contras de ser un vampiro es que nada te mantiene interesado por mucho tiempo ya que la velocidad de la mente lo hace todo mucho más rápido de digerir.

Diego suspira. Un gesto innecesario pero que también trae cierto grado de familiaridad.

Habían conocido a Marie hacía algunas noches ya y se la habían encontrado algunas veces por la ciudad.

Diego tiene que estar de acuerdo con Bree. Marie es muy comedida y también desinteresada en lo que sucede en la ciudad con respecto a los demás vampiros. Pero tampoco es alguien del que quieres alejarte. Es tranquila y siempre tiene alguna frase educada y tranquilizadora que te hace recordar que había otro mundo además del nuevo; del que está lleno de sed y sangre. A Diego le cae bien, al menos en lo poco que la conoce. No es una loca con cerebro de mosquito como lo es Kevin.

O todos los demás.

―A mí me cae bien. ¿Has visto sus ojos?

―Son amarillos.

―Dorados ―la corrige él. Bree lo fulmina con la mirada y aparta la vista para clavarla en el libro que tiene en el regazo.

―¿Cuál es tu…? ―luego, Diego ríe. Su sonrisa es melodiosa y tintineante―. Estás celosa.

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunta ella con una perfecta ceja enarcada, como si no entendiera lo que él acababa de decirle. Pero la traiciona la pequeña mueca que hacen sus labios.

Diego vuelve a reír y en un segundo está a su lado, levantándola de la silla y estampando sus labios con los de ella. Son suaves y perfectos, como los de él. Pero Diego no puede dejar de pensar que son perfectos para amoldarse a los suyos. Es extraño porque él jamás ha sentido nada como aquello, ni si quiera como humano. Ha tenido su buena tajada de mujeres pero nadie como Bree.

Aunque intenta pensar en el hecho de que la vampiresa tiene, como máximo, dieciséis años. No le gusta sentirse como un pedófilo.

Pero son inmortales y ella siempre estará congelada en aquella edad como él en la suya. No importa lo que suceda. Así que era mejor acostumbrarse a la idea

Y acostumbrarse a Bree no es algo que tome tiempo, piensa él mientras la sigue besando.

.

.

.

Leah despierta bruscamente, alerta a su entorno. El galpón se encuentra a oscuras pero sus ojos se adaptan con rapidez a la poca luz. Está sola y da gracias por ello. No quiere estar con la guardia baja alrededor de Swan.

Han pasado días desde que la encontró y a pesar de trabajar juntas, su relación no ha progresado. Y está bien de esa manera. Ella no quiere a ningún chupasangre cerca y mucho menos en su círculo de amigos.

Eso es impensable. Y ligeramente perturbador.

Se levanta y se estira. A pesar de que ha descansado su buena cuota, se siente impaciente, como si la piel le hormigueara.

Suspira.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que cambió por última vez y ya no se siente cómoda en su piel de humana. Anhela correr en el bosque a toda velocidad y a cuatro patas.

Pero si cambia, Sam tendrá el poder de hacerla volver y eso no es algo que ella pueda permitirse. Nadie puede desobedecer a las órdenes del Alfa aunque quisiera.

―Estás despierta.

La chupasangre aparece en el lugar. Camina a velocidad humana y tiene las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos son de un dorado líquido y repulsivamente atractivo al igual que toda ella. Lo que significa que se ha alimentado.

Leah hace una mueca de disgusto.

Lo admite, la chupasangres parece tener bastante auto-control. Leah la ha visto caminar entre humanos por la noche y aunque su mirada a veces parece aprehensiva y traga saliva ―al menos Leah cree que es saliva― compulsivamente, jamás ha perdido el control. Y si lo hiciera fuera de la vista de la loba, ella se daría cuenta por el color de sus ojos.

―Encontré la casa.

Eso capta la atención de Leah. Hace días que buscan a la pelirroja.

―¿Dónde?

―En una pequeña isla que está al noreste de _Seattle_.

Leah frunce el seño. Malditos chupasangres. Casi acaban con todo Seattle.

―Hay algo que es muy… curioso.

―¿El qué? ―pregunta Swan.

―Siempre cazan de noche ―responde Leah mientras se apoya en la pared más cercana―. Y no soy una experta en los de tu clase pero los he visto y son tan inestables que me extraña que no cacen de día. Podrían hacerlo sin ser vistos con la velocidad que tienen.

Swan asiente con la cabeza y Leah puede ver que ella ya le ha dado vueltas al asunto. Bueno, al menos la chupasangre tiene cerebro.

―Creo que están mintiéndoles.

Leah enarca una ceja.

―¿Por qué les mentirían?

―¿Por qué no lo harían? ―contradice Swan―. En las películas y todas las historias de terror, ¿no son los vampiros susceptibles a la luz solar? Sería algo lógico. Pero la pregunta real es: ¿Por qué crear a tantos vampiros?

Leah resopla.

―Son chupasangres ―suelta, sin importarle que se encuentra en compañía de uno de ellos―. ¿Tienen que tener algún motivo? Tampoco es como si estuvieran creando un ejército ―pero las palabras mueren en sus labios y ella alza la mirada. Desde el otro lado del lugar la _Fría_ encuentra su mirada, sus ojos dorados están abiertos como platos―… un ejército. ¡Un maldito ejército! ―ruge Leah, despegándose de la pared y comenzando a pasearse como el lugar. Tiene los puños cerrados y los nudillos se tornan blancos de la fuerza―. Tiene que ser la pelirroja. Lo has escuchado a los chupasangres al igual que yo. Siempre hablan de _ella_.

―No estamos seguras de que sea Victoria.

―Entonces, demuéstralo ―demanda Leah. La Fría cruza sus brazos y camina hacia uno de los lados, dejando que los rayos del sol que pasan a través de las ventanas rotas acaricien su piel de granito. De repente, ella empieza a brillar y Leah no puede alejar su mirada de ella. Aquello es ciertamente un espectáculo que ver.

―Iré esta noche.

Leah resopla pero no dice nada más. Se dirige hacia el baño para darse una ducha y luego salir a las calles de Seattle a recorrer y, con suerte, captar el rastro de algún vampiro. Swan ha estado haciendo fingidas migas con dos de ellos. Diego y Bree. Al parecer, ellos forman parte de aquel batallón que la pelirroja está creando. Porque sí, Leah está segura que es ella. No lo duda.

Luego suspira.

¿Y si no es la chupasangre? ¿y si sólo es su deseo de que fuera ella para poder encontrarla y clavarle las fauces en el cuello?

Leah mira hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y toma aire profundamente.

No interesa. Aquella noche se acaban sus dudas.

.

.

.

Cae la noche y Bella se encuentra ya volando sobre las azoteas. En el relativo silencio que hay ella podría ser capaz de captar los ruidos que los neófitos están acostumbrados a hacer.

Los encuentra muy fácilmente aunque tampoco se están escondiendo.

Ellos están despedazando humanos en su desastroso intento de alimentarse. Es una suerte que ella haya dejado de respirar algunos edificios atrás porque aquellos seres están ocasionando un gran baño de sangre. Desperdician más sangre de la que consumen y eso ya es decir algo. No ve a Bree ni a Diego con ellos y eso, de alguna manera, la tranquiliza. Al contrario que toda la pandilla, ellos parecen ser mucho más centrados y menos salvajes en su dieta.

Pasan horas y casi amanece cuando Bella escucha:

―Vámonos antes de que nos hagamos cenizas.

Es algo confirmado, entonces. Aquellos neófitos piensan que la luz del sol puede acabar con ellos. Y eso es una mentira muy grande.

Los sigue, ansiosa de terminar con aquello. Terminan yendo hacia el noroeste de Seattle. Es una casa que se encuentra aislada y por las vistas de ésta, parece que adentro habita la tercera guerra mundial en su totalidad. Puede escuchar varios vampiros, identifica de más veinte diferentes voces pero ninguna es como la dulcemente engañosa de Victoria. Más de veinte neófitos que no cesan de pelear e insultarse entre ellos. Pasa todo el día allí, alrededor. El sol mantiene acuartelados a los neófitos y ella no corre peligro. Y aunque lo hiciera, no es como si Leah vaya a preocuparse por ella.

Cuando cae el crepúsculo, escucha las rápidas y fuertes pisadas de otro vampiro en la distancia y Bella se esconde detrás de una gran roca, su pequeña figura hace posible su escondite. Este vampiro es rubio y sus ojos son rojos, pero su mirada y manera de comportarse no es como si estuviera desesperado. Y acaba de venir desde el exterior.

Por alguna razón, su rostro parece familiar.

Escucha como lo saludan. Su nombre es Riley. Lo escucha hablarles a los demás, darles instrucciones sobre quien sale y quien no esa noche.

―¡Pero tengo sed! ―gruñe una voz femenina, quien parece verdaderamente molesta. Algunos más gruñen, como si apoyaran la idea de salir de nuevo a pesar de que ya han tenido su turno.

―¿Quieres hablarlo con _ella_?

No hay respuesta, como si la sola mención de _ella_ acallara cualquier rebelión, represivos del miedo.

_Ella_.

_Victoria_.

Antes de que algún neófito se mueva, Bella desaparece por donde vino.

.

.

.

Leah se apresura sobre sus cuatro patas, su mirada es clara con la luz del sol y su velocidad increíble. A pocos metros de ella, la Fría corre a su lado. Cuando la chupasangre volvió a su escondite reveló lo que había descubierto. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas. La pelirroja había estado detrás de todo.

Leah no puede esperar para arrancar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo solo usando sus filosas fauces.

Pero primero hay que deshacerse de los riesgos. Por eso, Swan acarrea consigo un tanque de gasolina.

_¿Leah?,_ pregunta Embry en su cabeza. Ella puede ver en las mentes de los otros. Eso era por lo que ella no quería cambiar. Ellos sabrían lo que ella está haciendo.

_¿Lean?,_ pregunta otra voz. Esta es más juvenil pero doblemente preocupada mientras patrulla p0or lo que ella reconoce como la frontera de la reserva. Es Seth. _¿Dónde estás, Leah?_

Ella intenta solo concentrarse en su camino y en la sensación del viento que golpea con fuerza sobre su pelaje gris.

_Paul, ve a buscar a Sam_, ordena la voz del que ella cree que es Jared. _¿Dónde demonios has estado metida, Leah? Sam te despellejará viva en cuanto vuelvas por dejar la manada._

Como si eso a ella le importara….

_Mamá está preocupada, Leah,_ lloriquea Seth. _No debiste irte de esa manera. ¡Ni siquiera te despediste!_

_Deja de lloriquear, Seth,_ se permite responder ella. _Todo estará bien._

_Pero, ¿qué…?_, empieza Seth pero no termina cuando Leah mueve su enorme cabeza al ver que Swan cambia de dirección. _¿Esa es Bella?,_ pregunta él, al final, con una nota de incredulidad en su pensamiento. Claramente la idea de su hermana y Bella Swan juntas como un equipo es algo desconcertante.

Pero antes de que Leah pueda hacer algún comentario sarcástico, ve la solitaria casa que irgue en frente de sus despejados ojos. Esa es. Puede escuchar la fuerte música que sale de algún lado debajo de la tierra y también lo que parecen ser videojuegos. Swan entra a la casa con pasos ligeros, casi imperceptibles. Su mirada nauseabundamente dorada se encuentra decidida mientras esparce la gasolina por el suelo. Leah se queda afuera, en silencio. Su misión es atacar a cualquier Frío que pueda salir al exterior.

_¿Vampiros?_, pregunta Jared súbitamente excitado. _¿Dónde demonios estás, Leah?_

_¿Vampiros?,_ repiten Seth, Embry y Quil. El primero frenético y ansioso, los otros dos emocionados aunque también algo preocupados por ella.

Swan patea algo que se destruye debajo de ella, como si fuera una puerta o una ventana y arroja lo que ella supone es el tanque de gasolina adentro. Ni un segundo después se encuentra afuera con un encendedor en la mano.

Lo arroja y el infierno se desata sobre la tierra.

Leah puede escuchar los gritos y los aullidos de dolor de los _Fríos_. No puede evitar preguntarse si tendrán el valor de salir afuera debido a la luz solar.

Dos lo hacen y Leah se prepara para saltar hacia ellos cuando Swan grita:

―¡No!

Leah gruñe a os vampiros que se encuentran frente a ella, reconociéndolos como los dos que encontraron aquella noche en la azotea de aquel edificio. Pero, ¿tiene eso importancia ahora? Son parte de la camada y deberían ser igualmente destruídos.

Gruñe de nuevo y el macho ―Diego, cree que ese es su nombre― se pone enfrente de la hembra, como protegiéndola.

―¡Déjalos, Leah! ―sisea Swan―. Pueden sernos útiles.

Sus fauces duelen de contenerse… pero Swan quizás tiene razón.

―¿Qué hacen? ―pregunta la hembra detrás del macho, sus ojos rojos están grandes con confusión y sobretodo temor. Bien. El temor siempre ayuda.

―Terminamos con el pequeño ejército.

―¿Qué? ―pregunta Diego, alterado y con el seño fruncido―. ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡has quemado nuestro refugio!

Leah gruñe mientras Swan enarca una perfecta ceja.

―¿Es que acaso estás haciéndote cenizas ahora? ―pregunta la última, retóricamente.

Ambos neófitos miran confundidos y luego sus expresiones cambian casi cómicamente cuando observan el sol y sus pieles como diamantes.

―Esto ―murmura la hembra―… es increíble.

―No estamos en llamas ―murmura Diego. Los gritos ya murieron en el fuego que aún se mantiene vivo―. ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

―Vamos ―ofrece Swan demasiado suave para el gusto de Leah―. Creo que tienen que venir a escuchar algo.

Ambos neófitos se miran entre sí, tensos y pareciendo listos para salir pitando a cualquier momento.

Leah enseña sus dientes filosos y ambos siguen a Swan con Leah detrás de ellos.

―¿Hacia dónde vamos? ―pregunta Diego mientras corre.

―¿No reconocen la esencia? ―pregunta Swan mientras lidera la carrera. Todos inhalan al mismo tiempo y luego la hembra es la que respond:

―Riley.

―Sí, Bree. ¿Acaso no quieres saber por qué los crearon?

―Pero ella…

―Ella tenía un propósito.

Los dos neófitos se miran tan dulcemente que a Leah le da ganas de vomitar. Pero luego se toman de la mano mientras siguen con la carrera.

.

.

.

Todo está a punto de derrumbarse.

Ella puede sentirlo en el aire y en la piel. En la forma con la que siempre mira sobre su hombro a pesar de que sabe que es cuidadosa con sus pasos.

Y aún así, no puede dejar de pensar en que todo terminará pronto.

Riley sonríe cuando entra, su rostro se ilumina en cuanto la ve.

―Victoria ―dice su nombre como si fuera una plegaria y un pecado a la vez. Se apresura hacia ella y la envuelve en sus brazos para luego besarla. Su beso es dulce y apasionado y ella tiene que recordarse de que es parte del plan. De que es lo que hay por el momento.

De que ya no puede tener aquellos besos salvajes y picantes que pertenecen al pasado.

Así que lo deja enterrarla en su abrazo y le responde al beso con fingida pasión desenfrenada. Luego de unos minutos, ella se aparta.

―¿Cuántos? ―pregunta, sabedora de que él entiende.

―Veintidós ―responde Riley con orgullo.

Veintidós. Es un buen número. Se puede hacer muchas cosas con veintidós neófitos sedientos de sangre.

―¡Veintidós! ―canturrea y vuelve a besarlo porque se lo ha ganado. Rebosa de satisfacción―. ¿Cómo están? ¿siguen los patrones normales?

―Sí. He hecho cómo me lo dijiste y no necesitan mucha atención. Con la mentira del sol y la distracción de la sangre no piensan demasiado. Creí que había perdido a otros dos durante el día; que se habían dado cuenta que el sol no nos hacía nada. Pero no. Pasó el día en un refugio subterráneo que él conoce.

Victoria entrecierra los ojos con la sospecha grabada en sus pupilas.

―¿Estás seguro? ―pregunta con un deje afilado en la voz. Pudo haber sido muy fácil para esos dos neófitos haber descubierto que el sol no es ningún problema para ellos.

No lo dice en voz alta pero su tono lo implica y Riley hace una mueca rápida antes de recuperar su anterior calma.

―Estoy seguro. Es un chico obediente ―responde con compostura. Su tono de voz es amistoso y suave.

Y a Victoria no le gusta. El trabajo de Riley es traerle a los humanos para que ella los convierta y luego intentar controlarlos y mantenerlos vivos para su uso personal. No es hacer amistad con los daños colaterales que significan esos neófitos.

Le pasa por la mente el _regañarlo_ o incluso destruirlo allí mismo ―muchas veces se le ha ocurrido la idea― pero… son veintidós neófitos sólo para ella. Bajo sus órdenes. Capaces de acabar con aquel grupo de lobos en La Push. Y si desaparece a Riley del mapa, ¿quién va a hacerse cargo del dolor de cabeza que suponen los neófitos? Ella ha invertido demasiado tiempo como para desmantelar los frutos de su trabajo por un destello de ira.

A veces se plantea acabar con él y desaparecer del panorama de aquellos neófitos, sabedora de que están prohibidos los ejércitos de vampiros. Ir a la famosa ciudad de _New Orleans_ y encontrar aliados allí. Pero eso es algo tan arriesgado como lo que ella está haciendo en esos momentos. Y en ese momento ya está jugada.

Así que se limita a sonreírle y besarlo nuevamente, aumentando la intensidad y profundidad del beso hasta que ambos están desnudos y ella piensa en otras manos, en otros besos, en otro vampiro.

En el único vampiro que amó durante toda su existencia.

Riley se encuentra encima de ella, moviéndose con celeridad mientras le susurra frases empalagosas en el oído. Victoria acaricia su espalda y cierra los ojos tratando de no escucharlo.

Y luego la puerta de la cabaña se vuela hacia adentro y aterriza en el suelo en pedazos.

Victoria aparta a Riley y se pone en posición de ataque con los labios retraídos sobre os dientes.

―¿Qué…?

Hay cuatro figuras en la pequeña sala. Tres vampiros y un lobo. Un maldito lobo y dos neófitos que ella recuerda haber transformado.

―¿Diego? ―pregunta Riley, completamente desnudo y con la mirada en el único hombre que hay en los intrusos―. ¿Bree?

―Así que éramos tu ejército ―responde este con voz apagada.

Victoria intenta mantener la calma.

Eso no podía estar sucediendo. No en ese momento. No cuando estuvo tan cerca.

―Hola, Victoria ―saluda una de las vampiresas y ella se congela. Es ella. Su cuerpo ahora es indestructible como la roca y su piel pálida como el alabastro. Pero reconoce el cabello achocolatado y aquella barbilla obstinada donde sea―. Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad?

―Isabella Swan.

La ex-humana sonríe con frialdad.

―Jamás creíste que te encontraría, ¿verdad?

―¿Victoria? ―la llama Riley. Él ahora tiene sus ojos fijos en Isabella. Bien―. ¿Es ella quien quiere hacerte daño?

Por un momento sus pensamientos son de confusión hasta que recuerda la mentira que ella le había inventado a Riley sobre los que _querían asesinarla_. Victoria controla su expresión y la llena de temor. Parpadea y su labio inferior tiembla.

―Es ella ―susurra con voz temblorosa. Riley ruge y se avienta hacia Isabella.

Y Victoria no pierde tiempo. En un borrón intenta alejarse de allí pero pasan varias cosas a la vez.

Son cuatro contra dos.

Mientras que Riley, guiado por su idiota anhelo de protegerlo, se abalanza hacia Isabella sin tener en cuenta a los demás contrincantes. Diego se abalanza hacia Riley y lo separa de la otra vampiresa mientras lo arroja hacia el otro lado de la habitación para luego arrancarle una pierda. Isabella hace amago de tomarla por el brazo para detener su huida y casi lo logra de no ser porque el lobo también había hecho eso. Victoria se escurre hacia otro lado dejando que ambos se choquen entre ellos. La otra neófita se le pone en el camino y Victoria desnuda los dientes. Puede sentir que le teme y se aprovecha de eso y de su velocidad y experiencia para tomarla por los hombros y arrancarle un brazo. Por desgracia eso es todo lo que puede hacer cuando es arrojada hacia una de las paredes. La traspasa y maniobra para quedarse de pie pero Isabella viene hacia ella y ambas chocan contra sí aterrizando en el suelo, el sonido es igual al que harían dos rocas chocando entre sí. La vampiresa la golpea en el rostro duramente pero ella aún es una recién nacida y el golpe llega a doler. Con los dientes apretados le devuelve el golpe y la hace volar hacia el otro punto del lugar.

―¡Victoria!

Riley, aun desnudo, pide su ayuda mientras es desmembrado por Diego con la ayuda del lobo. Su mano se encuentra extendida hacia ella, esperando ayuda.

Victoria gruñe por su patético intento de salvación y se da media vuelta y huye de allí desnuda con el orgullo herido, su plan frustrado y siendo cazada por otros neófitos.

Su plan ha sido frustrado por esa chiquilla odiosa y ella bien sabe que no hay nada más letal que un vampiro con sed de venganza. Si estuviera sola, podría con ella. Pero siendo que aquel lobo parece estar de su lado… Victoria no es estúpida.

Así que decide visitar la famosa ciudad de _New Orleans_.

* * *

**[N. de A]:** En _el próximo capítulo llegamos a New Orleans y al Barrio Francés. A Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah. ¡Cuánta emoción! Disculpen la tardanza pero es que ha comenzado la facultad y ya las cosas son algo complicadas. Pero pronto estaré de regreso. Lo prometo. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Hay bastante acción y Victoria se vio obligada a cambiar de táctica. Y Riley tuvo lo que merecía a manos de Diego. Él y Bree están vivos y eso ya es bastante consuelo para mí._

_¿Tienen alguna duda? ¿alguna sugerencia de cómo deberían conocerse por primera vez Klella y Leja? ¡Ya saben dónde encontrarme!_

**Muchas gracias a:** Florence Mikaelson y _Nandita21unexplained_ **por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior.**

_**XOXO**_


End file.
